David contre Goliath
by zephy18
Summary: Le capitaine Zaraki n'est pas content, à Nanao de faire avec...


**David contre Goliath**

Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon on aurait plus d'histoires avec des seconds rôles…

Lorsque Zaraki Kenpachi entra dans le bâtiment qui accueillait les bureaux de la 8ème division, il n'était pas content. La pression spirituelle qu'il dégageait habituellement était écrasante mais celle qu'il dégageait présentement était bien pire. Les shinigamis qui étaient présents dans la capitainerie avaient de grandes difficultés à respirer et pouvaient en attester.

Le capitaine de la 11ème division de dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le bureau du vice capitaine de la 8ème division. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit mais à première vue les bâtiments d'une division à une autre étaient bâtis de la même façon.

Quand il arriva devant la porte close du bureau de Nanao Ise, il ne se donna pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. En temps normal la bienséance n'était pas son fort mais, là, il était énervé comme jamais.

_Comment avez-vous osé?

Nanao était assise derrière son bureau, occupée à remplir des papiers, quand elle avait senti sa présence. Elle s'était demandée un instant pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Il n'avait pas rendez vous avec le capitaine Kyôraku, elle en était certaine. Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps pour avoir une vague idée du pourquoi de sa venue: Yachiru Kusajishi.

Lors de l'invasion du Seireitei par le shinigami remplaçant et ses amis elle avait subi de plein fouet la pression spirituelle du capitaine en chef Yamamoto et ça l'avait presque tuée. Depuis elle s'était beaucoup entraînée avec son capitaine pour résister à une telle force mais, même avec son entraînement, elle fut tout de suite écrasée par toute la puissance que dégageait Kenpachi quand il entra dans la pièce sans y être invité. Elle s'inquiéta de suite pour les shinigamis qui se trouvaient à côté et préféra ignorer la question qu'il venait de lui poser:

_ Capitaine Zaraki, reprenez vous, vous êtes en train de tuez mes subordonnés!

Il sembla ne pas s'en soucier dans un premier temps mais au bout de quelques secondes sa pression se relâcha doucement:

_ Bah! Ca n'est qu'un tas de larves. S'ils meurent avec si peu je vous fais une fleur en vous en débarrassant!

Elle préféra ne pas relever. Il était d'humeur belliqueuse et la prudence lui dictait de ne rien répondre à cette provocation. Elle se demanda alors où se trouvait le capitaine Kyôraku. Sa présence aurait été la bienvenue mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle aurait eut besoin de lui dans la minute, il était certainement en train de somnoler dans un coin caché du Seireitei. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule. L'idée l'effraya un peu mais elle se reprit rapidement et se leva pour faire face à l'intrus: elle était après tout la vice capitaine d'une des treize divisions de la court et contrairement à certaines rumeurs qu'elle avait pu entendre aux cours des années, elle ne devait sa place qu'à son talent au combat et non pas à ses talents au lit. Et puis, même s'il était rouge de rage, Zaraki Kenpachi n'était certainement pas venue la tuer, ça serait déjà fait. Il venait pour l'intimider et elle avait développé quelques talents dans ce domaine depuis qu'elle occupait ce poste.

Elle respira doucement, rassembla tout son courage et lança sur un ton calme qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment:

_Capitaine Zaraki, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite? Vous n'avez pas rendez vous il me semble?

Elle y allait au culot mais sa tactique sembla marcher. La pression spirituelle de l'homme en face d'elle s'éleva brusquement quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée pour redescendre aussitôt. Encore un sale coup pour les hommes dans le bâtiment et qui n'avaient sûrement pas eut le temps de se remettre de la première montée de puissance du capitaine de la 11ème!

_Comment avez-vous osé? Vociféra-t-il.

_Je vous demande pardon, mais de quoi parlez vous? Elle espéra qu'il réponde à sa question par des mots et non pas en la coupant en deux avec son zanpakutô.

_Vous avez puni Yachiru! Vous allez le nier?

A cette annonce Nanao lança un regard noir à la petite fille dont la tête était apparue au dessus de l'épaule de Zaraki. Cette dernière n'y prit pas garde et lui tira la langue. Nanao avait été sûre qu'il était venu pour ça. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui la surprenait dans le fait que la petite peste aux cheveux roses était allée cafter à son Kenny chéri.

Nanao leva les yeux vers le protecteur de la fillette:

_Pourquoi le nierais-je? Je l'ai effectivement puni mais uniquement parce qu'elle le méritait!

La peur qui l'avait habité peu auparavant l'avait totalement quitté. Elle sentait monter en elle une sensation très habituelle et qu'elle pourrait gérer sans soucis: l'impatience. Ils étaient tous réunis dans son bureau à cause d'une gaminerie! Ca, elle avait l'habitude. Le capitaine Kyôraku était le roi des gamins, elle avait plus que l'entraînement nécessaire pour gérer ce genre de choses.

_Qu'est ce qui vous permet de croire que vous en avez le pouvoir?

Il s'était avancé au plus près d'elle et maintenant seul le bureau les séparait. Elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider par si peu. Il était grand, pas de doutes là-dessus, mais elle avait appris enfant que dans un combat ça n'était pas ce qui importait. L'important était la raison, bonne ou mauvaise, pour laquelle on se battait. Et dans le cas de Zaraki, il était en train de se battre pour Yachiru. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre de perdre des points devant la fillette aussi la meilleure des tactiques était de s'en débarrasser.

_Vice capitaine Kusajishi, est ce que vous pouvez nous laisser et attendre le capitaine Zaraki dans le couloir s'il vous plait?

Elle regardait le capitaine de la 11ème division droit dans les yeux comme pour le mettre au défi d'oser se battre sans la fillette.

_Pas question! Yachiru voulait rester, elle voulait assister à la mise à mort de cette empêcheuse de jouer en rond!

Comme Zaraki ne fit aucun commentaire à la requête de Nanao, elle espéra qu'elle avait bien interprété son silence. Elle posa le regard le plus menaçant qu'elle possédait en stock sur la petite fille et ajouta sur un ton qu'elle savait sans appel:

_Maintenant!

Yachiru hésita un instant et comme Kenny ne disait rien, elle sauta de son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers les deux adultes qui se regardaient droit dans les yeux et quitta la pièce.

_Vous croyez vraiment que de la faire sortir va changer grand-chose?

Il avait donc compris pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de Yachiru dans la pièce? Elle devait avouer qu'elle était surprise de voir qu'il s'y connaissait en stratégie. Elle l'avait sous-estimé, elle pensait qu'il était le genre d'homme à foncer sans réfléchir.

_Nous savons tous les deux qu'un père ne peut pas se permettre de perdre la face devant son enfant. J'ai fait ça autant pour moi que pour vous.

_Un père?

La pression spirituelle trop élevée qui émanait de lui disparut d'un coup. Pas entièrement, il était toujours entouré d'une puissante force car il était incapable de la contrôler, mais elle était revenue à son niveau normal. Si on pouvait considérer que quelque chose était normal chez cet homme.

_Oui, un père. Pourquoi vous vous êtes mis dans cet état si ce n'est pour défendre votre fille?

_Parce que vous l'avez puni et que vous n'en aviez pas le droit. Tous simplement!

Il n'avait pas de sentiments paternels pour Yachiru. Qu'elle drôle d'idée! C'est vrai qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et que sa seule présence le rendait presque aussi heureux que de découper des ennemis. Mais rien de paternel là-dedans, il en était certain. Il serait venu défendre n'importe lequel de ses hommes. Enfin non, il les aurait traité de lopette avant de les passer à tabac. D'ailleurs, aucun de ses hommes n'aurait eu le cran de venir se plaindre à lui. Mais Yachiru n'avait pas de traitement de faveur. Rien de paternel là-dedans!

_Vous voulez dire que j'aurais dû vous en parler et que c'est vous qui l'auriez punie? Tout le monde sait que vous la gâtez beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs, à quand remonte la dernière fois que vous l'avez punie?

Il réfléchi un instant. Il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait mais elle était toujours très sage. Jamais personne n'était venu le trouver pour se plaindre de la petite fille!

_Elle ne méritait pas sa punition. Elle achète toujours des bonbons avec les sous de votre foutue association de bonnes femmes! Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois ci elle n'aurait pas eu le droit!

_Tous simplement parce que nous n'avions pas encore voté le budget! Il est vrai qu'à chaque fois une partie des fonds va dans des sucreries, mais tant que rien n'est voté, on ne touche à rien. Aussi simple que ça! Je suis vice présidente de l'association des femmes shinigamis et si notre présidente ne respecte pas les règles, il est de mon devoir d'agir.

Kenpachi préféra ne pas continuer l'affrontement. Il était venu en comptant sur l'intimidation pour la faire craquer, ça avait toujours été efficace. Mais ce petit bout de bonne femme était coriace et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se lancer dans des joutes verbales.

_Ok, on va dire qu'elle a eut tord. Elle a bien compris et elle ne recommencera pas. Vous levez la punition et on en reste là.

Nanao avait faillit s'étouffer! Quel culot il avait. La traduction de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer était: j'ai raison mais comme je ne veux pas perdre de temps, je fais abonder dans votre sens, comme ça vous serez contente. Et comme vous êtes contente, j'aurais ce que je veux et Yachiru ne fera pas sa punition.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme était vraiment un guerrier, il n'avait rien d'un politicien!

_Pas question. Elle doit recopier 20 fois "je ne dois pas acheter des bonbons avec les sous qui ne sont pas à moi" et elle le fera.

Le ton sur lequel elle avait dit ça fit froid dans le dos au capitaine de la 11ème division mais il était le grand Zaraki Kenpachi, pas le capitaine Kyôraku Shunsui, il n'avait aucune raison de plier devant cette femme.

_Yachiru est encore petite, 20 fois c'est trop. Elle le fera 10 fois, pas une de plus.

Mais il pouvait faire des compromis…

Dans un mouvement d'exaspération Nanao se pinça le haut du nez. Pour ce faire elle ôta ses lunettes. Pourquoi donc tous les hommes qui l'entouraient avaient-ils besoin de marchander avant de faire ce qu'elle voulait? Ne savaient-ils pas qu'ils gagneraient tous du temps à faire comme elle l'entendait immédiatement?

Le capitaine Kyôraku arriva en quelques pas de shunpo depuis la cachette où il faisait une sieste jusqu'aux bureaux de la 8ème division. Il s'était précipité quand il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de surveiller les faits et gestes de Zaraki mais quand sa pression spirituelle s'était élevée d'un coup, ça l'avait tiré de sa torpeur. Tout le monde dans le Seireitei avait dû la ressentir. Il avait eut une pensée émue pour le pauvre bougre qui devait être en train de subir le capitaine de la 11ème division et son appétit sanguinaire. Encore un petit gars qui allait mourir jeune!

Il jeta un regard au ciel pour voir le soleil et en déduire l'heure. Il avait largement le temps de faire un autre somme avant que sa douce Nanao ne parte à sa recherche pour lui faire signer un quelconque papier. Comme si elle n'était pas capable d'imiter sa signature! Avant de se laisser gagner de nouveau par le sommeil, il fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avant de s'endormir: il chercha la pression spirituelle de son vice capitaine pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle allait bien. Il avait besoin de ça pour bien dormir. Il avait pris le réflexe de localiser toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères après la disparition de Lisa Yadomaru.

Quand il la localisa enfin il se redressa vivement. Que faisait-elle aussi proche de Zaraki? En fait, que faisait Zaraki à la 8ème division? Il était de son devoir de protéger les membres de sa division, et tout principalement son vice capitaine.

Quand il fit son entrée dans les bureaux, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Tous les shinigamis présents semblaient se remettre de la présence oppressante du capitaine de la 11ème. Mais à première vue personne n'était sur le point de périr, même si certains allaient passer la nuit à la 4ème division! Il ne s'arrêta pas, les plus vaillants de ses soldats avaient déjà pris en charge les autres. Il était fier de l'esprit d'équipe qui régnait dans sa division. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Nanao. C'était là que de trouvait Zaraki quand il avait ressentit le plus fort de sa pression spirituelle.

Quand il entra dans la pièce Nanao était assise derrière son bureau mais chose inquiétante, elle n'était pas en train de remplir des papiers. Elle ne faisait rien! Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être sa Nanao.

_Ma petite Nanao. Est-ce que ça va?

Il vit qu'elle était en train de se reprendre et rapidement sa très chère petite Nanao était à nouveau elle-même.

_Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement?

_Zaraki était bien là? Elle lui fit signe de la tête. Et il était venu chercher la bagarre? Encore un oui de la tête. Et que s'est-il passé?

Elle garda le silence et sembla réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. La pauvre, elle devait être sonnée après une telle expérience. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié à sa place.

_ Je crois que je viens de vaincre Zaraki Kenpachi!

Elle sembla plus étonnée que lui par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quand la réalité de ses propos frappèrent son esprit un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres:

_Je viens de vaincre Zaraki Kenpachi et vous, vous allez vous mettre au travail!

_Je ne vois pas le rapport! Et comment avez-vous fait pour….

Le regard qu'elle lui lança à travers ses lunettes le stoppa net. Il venait peut être aussi de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Zaraki n'avait pas fait le poids, comment espérait-il faire mieux que le capitaine de la 11ème contre elle?

Il préféra ne pas prendre de risque et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Yachiru et Kenpachi avaient déjà quitté les baraquements de la 8ème division quand la petite fille prit enfin la parole:

_Alors, c'est bon, je n'ai plus besoin de faire la punition?

Comme elle était accrochée dans son dos, elle ne vit pas l'expression qui passa sur le visage de son capitaine: Il était gêné! Jamais encore il n'avait échoué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était fort et se servait de ça pour arriver à ses fins dans toutes les situations mais là, ça n'avait pas suffit:

_ Ben…Non, va falloir la faire.

_ Kenny!

Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle était déçue et qu'elle affichait cette moue qui lui fendait le cœur. En général, quand elle affichait une telle expression, il faisait tout son possible pour lui rendre le sourire, ce qui voulait dire lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Peut être que le vice capitaine Ise avait raison: il gâtait Yachiru beaucoup trop. Ce qui était le pire pour lui c'est que la fillette savait à présent qu'il n'était pas parfait comme elle semblait le croire.

_ Mais bon, ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai obtenu un truc plutôt pas mal. Tu as le droit de la faire sur du papier rose!

Il savait que ça ne valait rien mais le cri de joie qui vrilla son tympan le détrompa:

_ Kenny, tu es vraiment mon héros!

Elle sauta de son épaule pour faire quelques bonds de joie autour de lui. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et de tourna vers lui:

_ Est-ce que je pourrais aussi faire des dessins sur la feuille?

Ca, il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de poser cette question lors des rudes négociations qu'il avait menées avec le vice capitaine Ise. Il se gratta la tempe et réfléchit un instant:

_ Oui, tu pourras, mais il ne faudra pas que ça recouvre l'écriture!

Il ne pensait pas que Nanao Ise trouverait quoi que ce soit à redire à ça. Enfin, il l'espérait…

Quand Yachiru sauta à nouveau sur son épaule il reprit la route vers les baraquements de la 11ème division:

_ Et Yachiru, la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de bonbons, ne te sers pas dans les caisses de ton association.

_Mais Kenny, de toute façon elles m'auraient donné le droit d'acheter des bonbons, elles le font toujours!

_Peut être, mais la prochaine fois promets moi d'attendre l'autorisation ou viens me trouver, je t'en achèterais. D'accord?

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête pour acquiescer. Zaraki était confiant, ça ne se reproduirait pas. Yachiru était peut être trop gâtée mais elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

Ils étaient en vue de la 11ème division quand il dit tout haut ce qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les bureaux de la 8ème:

_ Dis moi, elle est pas facile votre vice présidente!

_ Oui! Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup Nana!

Il fit quelques pas de plus quand Yachiru sauta de son épaule pour atterrir face à lui:

_Kenny?

_ Mouais?

_J'ai envie de bonbons!

Il poussa un soupir et fit demi tour. Elle s'accrocha aussitôt à lui et affichait un sourire radieux. Ils étaient en route pour rendre visite au marchand de sucreries le plus proche.

_C'est fini!_

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Z.


End file.
